An Interrupted Selection
by SelectedDivergentShadowhunter
Summary: Taking place 20 years after the last Selection, the twin heirs are having their own Selection. With Luke and Dylan Schreave dancing with pretty girls, Miss Christina Legar may get a little bit jealous because of her feelings towards Luke. But what will happen with Luke when the Prince of France flirts with Christina on Halloween? Will the Selection be interrupted? Now an SYOC story
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, so I know that I have a story up already, but when inspiration strikes, you gotta do it! So this takes place about 20-21 years after Maxon and America get married. So without any further a-due, I present you: An Interrupted Selection._**

* * *

"Luke stop it!" I scream in between laughs.

"Why? Is it bothering you? Because you know I'll do it more if you're bothered." Luke says grinning.

"No, it's starting to hurt," I say.

"Oh sorry." Luke say getting off of me. Luke was sitting on my back and tickling me for like ten minutes. I roll on my back and grab his outstretched hand. I see his phone in his back pocket and snatch it while he's distracted. I run down the halls laughing like a maniac.

"Chris! Give me my phone back unless you want to be dead!" Luke screams at me, finally realizing his phone was missing. I know he won't kill me, or even harm me, because it's his usual threat.

I turn down a couple of hallways and run up to the third floor where all of our bedrooms and offices are. I run past my dad's office just as the door opens.

"Christina Grace Legar! What do you think you're doing?" I stop dead in my tracks. It's never good when he uses my full name.

"Chriiiiisssss!" I hear down the hall. Once Luke sees my dad he stops quickly.

"What are you two doing running down the halls of a palace?! Also, you are 17 and 18 years old! You should be mature enough not to be running through a palace! I expect more from the heir of the throne and my own daughter!"

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to take it so far. We were just messing around, I promise!" I say finishing with my puppy dog eyes. My dad looks at me and his look softens. He can never turn down the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. But don't you two have work to do?" He says letting the issue slip.

"Yes we do!" Luke says grabbing my arm and pushing me down the hallway to my room.

"Did you see the look on your face when my dad started yelling? It was priceless!" I say cracking up.

"Your dad gets mad at me and that's what you think about?! Seriously Christina?" He says with his blue eyes boring into mine.

That's when I start cracking up, like completely. I start laughing quietly, and then it gets louder, and louder, and then I'm clutching my stomach, and before I know it, I'm rolling on the floor.

Now, you're probably wondering who I am, and who Luke is. Well, I'm Christina Grace Legar as my dad said before. I am the daughter of Aspen and Lucy Legar. I look like my father, not my mother. I have dark black hair, green eyes, and a strong frame. My hair goes down to just below my waist and is completely straight, because of that I usually have it pulled into a high ponytail that reaches just below my ribcage. Because of my strong structure, my dad wants me to become the next general, even though I have an older brother who would be a much better choice. I also don't have any personality traits that are like my mom's. I have my dad's confidence, but I also somehow have America's wittiness. It's probably because I spend so much time with them.

And then there's Mr. Lukas Porter Schreave. As you can tell by his name, he is the son of Maxon and America Schreave. He sort of looks like a mix of both his parents. He has King Maxon's honey-blond hair, and Queen America's blue eyes. His eyes are interesting, they change shades of blue depending on his emotion. When he's happy they're bright blue, when he's angry they're icy blue, and when he's depressed or sorrowful, his eyes are a soft blue. Not many people can see it, but I've been his best friend forever, and I mean forever. He also has a strong build, and I mean I have seen him shirtless, but I have known him forever, so it doesn't mean anything. Anyways, he has very defined muscles and girls would die if they saw them. He also shares America's wittiness, like me, and his dad's calm composure. I know, weird mix but he does have it.

Since my dad was an officer, he got pushed up from a six to a two, so I'm a two. **(Just imagine that America didn't promise to get rid of the castes, but there aren't any more sevens and eights okay? I just didn't want to get rid of the castes for some reason.)** As I two I'm an actress. I've been told that I should also be a model and a singer, but I don't really want to. Although, my agent has gotten me an audition in a month for a new movie, with singing and dancing. The dancing is no problem, but the singing may be. It's about a girl that just moved to a new province and goes to a new school. She's a five so she won't be very popular, but when her singing and dancing gets seen by the most popular boy in school, her popularity goes up. It's rated PG-13 for the swearing and stuff in it, but I don't mind, I swear all the time. Since Luke is a One he gets to do whatever he wants, so he does photography like his dad, and also plays some instruments.

Okay, enough about me and Luke, now, back to reality.

I hear a knock on the door even through my laughing. I shut up immediately and get up to open the door.

"Christina! Why are you laughing so much?" My older brother, Jason asks me.

"Yea, seriously. It's starting to get annoying." Luke's twin brother Dylan says. Yea, that's right twins, there's two of them! But it's not just the two of them, they of course have their parents America and Maxon, a sister that's 15, a brother that's 11 and sisters that are triplets that are 7. That's way bigger than my family. In my family it's just me, my mom, my dad, my brother Jason, and my sister Crystal. Jason is 21 and Crystal is 5. I honestly don't know why there's such a huge gap between us, but there is.

So to answer their question, I tell them what happened down to right before they came in, but of course not my inner monologue.

"Thanks. That makes it so much better," Jason says with a serious expression.

"Anyway," Dylan cuts in, "Luke we have a birthday party to plan."

"But I thought you guys already planned your party," I say confused.

"We're just, double checking everything," Dylan responds. Dylan looks a little like his brother, but not much. They have the same body structure, and the same blue eyes, but that's where the similarities end. Dylan has sharp features on his face, where Luke has soft features. Dylan has brown hair, where Luke has honey-blond hair. He can be calm, but it's not as often for him as it is for Luke. He has America's personality. He has her wits and temper. It's funny when he and his mom are in the same room and someone says something to get them mad. It's like World War 4! **(The war where America turned into Illea was World War 3 right?) **

Luke nods and then follows his brother out of the room.

"Look, Christina. Don't be getting closer to the Prince-" I cut Jason off.

"But-" Then he cuts me off.

"Yea, I know. You're already as close to Luke as you can get as _friends_, but I mean like, romantically. The girls are coming for the Selection in like three weeks, and we don't need something going on between you and Luke." Jason says acting like my dad. Where I look nothing like my mom, my brother looks sort of like a male version of her. I mean he has my dad's structure, but he shares her soft looks, the beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. In other words, he looks like Luke, except his eyes are always bright blue instead of changing with his moods.

"There's nothing going on! How many times do I have to tell you?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"Uh huh. Sure. Come talk to me when you're sure about it." He says walking towards the door.

_Ugh, brothers_ I think. I walk to my desk and open up the file that's on my desk. Before I start reading it, I turn on my speaker and play some music. **(I don't care if they don't have this in the time period, but I'm still just going with it.) **

About two hours later someone knocks on my door.

"Hey Christina! You missed lunch while you were working," Dylan says, "Luke and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic just like when we were 5." I remember doing those! We used to have a tree house, but it got knocked down by rebels. We would always eat in there and play stupid games and stuff, it was so fun!

"Sure I would love to! Just we don't have the tree house," I say disappointedly.

"Oh we already have that figured out," Dylan says mysteriously.

Oh now this just got creepy.

* * *

**_Yea, I know it's short, but I wanted this to be longer but I also wanted to get this out to you so I could update my other story so yea. Um, so school just started yesterday, so I may not be able to update much, probably just Sunday, Monday, and Friday because of dance and everything. If you've read The Mortal Instruments series, be sure to read my other fanfiction! _**

**_P.S. I know that some people hate One Direction, but I'm going to see their concert on Friday so if you're going to be there comment so I can talk to you about it afterwards!_**

**_Mkay, bye!_**

**_~SelectedDivergentShadowhunter_**


	2. SYOC Template

**_Hey guys! So I was thinking of making this story an SYOC story so here's the form thingy. I would totally recommend PMing me the stuff, but if you're a guest and want to do it go ahead, just be aware that I may not read it. If you have any objections to this tell me, just know that the story will be in either seen through Luke's eyes or Christina's. Okay here:_**

Name (First, middle, last):

Nickname (if they have one):

Age (16-20 and birthday if their birthday is during the Selection):

Province (I will list them at the bottom):

Ethnic Background (Illean, New Asian, etc.):

Caste (No 7 or 8s, just everyone don't choose 5 because of America):

Occupation (What they do, like a two a famous singer):

Hair color/style:

Skin tone:

Eye color/shape (I'm doing the neutral shape like almond):

Distinct facial features (also include here if they have their ears pierced please):

Weight/build:

Personality (I would suggest one paragraph, and the more descriptive you are, the more likely your person will be in it.):

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Likes/hobbies:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Quirks (more than one, and a quirk is like "A peculiar behavioral habit," one of Christina's would be swearing):

Fears:

Family (Relationship with them and names, if they have siblings say their ages and say if they're married please):

Anything else you want to add:

Here are the provinces: Kent, Hansport, Waverly, Zuni, Paloma, Clermont, Tammins, Sonage, Dakota, Columbia, Sota, Allens, Likely, Atlin, Hundson, Honduragua (Queen Amberly's province), Sumner, Labrador, Fennley, Bankston, Whites, Bonita, Angeles (Where the palace is), Midston, Belcourt, St. George, Panama, Denbeigh, Calgary, Baffin, Ottaro, Lakedon, Yukon, Dominca, Carolina (Apsen and America's province)

**_Remember, don't do a name that there's already a character for. Also, we need some shy people, bitchy people, people that try to act like someone else, etc. I need a variety. K, thanks!_**

**_~Lauren_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated! There may rarely be updates because I'm focusing on my other story A Guarded Selection. Also, my science teacher is being stupid and giving us a science fair project and a roller coaster project so… Lastly, it turns out that I can only write on Monday, Friday, Sunday, and sometimes Saturday. K keep sending in characters! _**

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass.  
_****_**

**Christina POV**

I follow Dylan outside where I see Luke walking around the fountain.

"So where is this picnic?" I ask curiously. Luke looks up to me and smirks.

"Follow me." He says bowing with his hand out. Now shouldn't this be the other way around? I take his hand any way and let him lead me to this mysterious destination with Dylan walking behind us. We walk for a few more minutes and that's when I saw it. They built a little balcony in the trees.

"Oh my god you guys!" I shout hugging them.

"It's the least we could do," Dylan explains.

"What?" I ask clearly confused.

"Well, since we will be hanging out with the Selected a lot, we want you to know that we won't completely leave you out. Your opinion means everything to us," Dylan answers. I nod walking over to the balcony.

"So, how do we get up?" I ask smiling.

"Well, that's up to you to decide," Luke says looking at me. I look at the tree and I know how I'm going to get up there. I start climbing and I hear Dylan start to freak out.

"I am not CLIMBING up there! Why didn't we get a ladder? Why am I not surprised that she wanted to do that?!"

"Come on Dyl," Luke says following me.

Once Dylan _finally_ got to the loft/balcony thing, we eat our lunch joking and laughing about anything and everything. I gotta admit, I'm going to miss them once the competition starts.  
**_**

Today is the day of Luke and Dylan's birthday party, Friday, July 19 to be exact. They have Queens, Kings, Princesses, and Princes from countries we have alliances with. They have a string quartet, and also a DJ for some popular music made by the Twos. They usually have themes for their party so this year's them is Renaissance. We don't know much about this time period, we just know the dances and what the clothing looked like.

My dress is emerald green and gold. The green is on the back and the side and the front is gold and it's like four feet wide in total. The sleeves reach about three quarters down my arm with a little poof at the bottom. With it I'm wearing emerald dangling earrings, gold heels, a simple emerald pendent on a gold chain for my necklace, and my hair is pulled up into a ponytail with hair framing my face. Instead of my hair being straight, it's curled, and there are some little emeralds put into my hair. My makeup consists of gold eye shadow, nude lipstick, light pink blush, black eyeliner, and mascara, with foundation of course.

I look at myself one more time in the mirror and walk to the Great Hall where the party is to be held. Before I get there, I turn into the jewelry shop and pick up the boys' gift. No, I did not get them earrings, I got them pins that are shaped like crowns and have their names engraved into them.

My birthday is exactly one week from today (Friday, July 28), making me almost a year younger than them all the time. I didn't want a party, I've never been one to want parties.

I quickly walk to the great room so that I'm there before the boys and I put their present, that's beautifully wrapped may I add, on the table next to the stage.

_Bang Bang_ comes on and I start to dance around going to the guests saying hello and talking to them about whatever comes up. The song starts to become quieter and the doors open. First come the triplets, Mackenzie, Rachel, and Izzy. They all sort of have assigned colors since they're pretty much identical. They have Maxon's blonde hair, but Mackenzie has green eyes, Rachel hazel eyes, and Izzy blue eyes. They're wearing their hair in buns with their middle rib length hair curled, a dress that reaches the floor, lilac for Kenz, light pink for Rachel, and sea foam blue for Izzy.

Next is Nathan and Tessa. Nathan and Tessa look alike, even though there's four year between them. They both have brown hair because of their grandparents, and they both have blue-green eyes. Nathan is dressed in a nice suit, but I can't describe it much more. I don't know guy fashion! But I do understand dresses. Tess is wearing a magenta dress with a sweetheart neckline and gold details. Her hair is straightened and in a very intricate hairstyle.

Third is Maxon and America, looking as amazing as ever. Maxon in a suit and his tie matching America's baby blue dress and her hair down as it always is.

Lastly, is Dyl and Luke. Luke can't keep a straight face for more than a minute, so he's hitting his brother's arm and laughing about who knows what. They walk to the stage and grab the mic.

"Hello everyone," Dylan says nicely into the mic.

"Thank you for coming to our AWESOME 19th birthday party!" Luke says cheerily. They walk off the stage and towards the Queen of France, but I can feel Luke's eyes on me. I turn to him and I see him wink. Okay…

Dylan pulls Luke behind him to lead him towards their guest.

"Welcome, everyone." America says. "We have a surprise for you. See, my sons' godfather, Aspen Llegar, has a daughter that is auditioning for a movie. She needs to sing and dance, so we thought that she could do it tonight. Please do not laugh at her, she is like a daughter to me, even though I already have four. Christina Llegar, everyone!" Everybody erupts into cheering and are clapping. I look for Luke and once I see him looking at me, I stare daggers at him. I walk up to the stage, mainly because everyone started chanting and pushing me.

"Uh, thanks everyone. I didn't know I was doing this, so I don't have anything prepared." I walk over to the DJ and ask, "What should I sing?"

He smiles and replies, "Style."

"This is Style." I say nervously.

The music starts and I take a deep breath.

_Midnight, you come and pick me up_

_No headlights_

_Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_

_Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you_

_I should just tell you to leave cause I_

_Know exactly where it leads but I_

_Watch us go round and round each time_

I smile and start the chorus.

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

I sing with more emotion than I thought possible.

_You got that long hair, slick back, white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl fig and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

I look at Luke, and he smiles encouragingly at me. That's all I need to keep going.

_ And so it goes_

_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

_Takes me home_

_Lights are off, he's taking off his coat_

_I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_

_Some other girl_

_He says, what you've heard is true but I_

_Can't stop thinking about you and I_

_I said I've been there too a few times._

I look at Luke and Dylan when I sing the some other girl line, hinting at the Selection.

_Cause you got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

I walk across the stage to find Tessa standing there cheering me on.

_You got that long hair, slick back white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl fig and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

I take another deep breath and cross the stage one more time.

_Take me home_

_Just take me home_

_Just take me home_

I look at Luke one more time and finish the song with the chorus one last time.

_Cause you got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

The music cuts out and I'm greeted by lot of applause. I smile and hand the mic back to the DJ and walk over to Luke who's motioning me over. Once I get to him he pulls me into a hug.

"You did amazing," he whispers in my ear. I shiver when he says this. That's weird. He whispers to me a lot and I've never felt this before. What's going on?

The music slows to a ballroom dance performed by the string quartet.

"May I have this dance?" Luke asks looking into my eyes.

"Why yes you may, Lukas." He leads me to the center of the floor and we start in a slow waltz. Luke has never been a great dancer, but he knows the steps, and hopefully he won't step on my feet. It's a big deal if you're one of the princes' first dance. I'm usually Luke's so I don't make a big deal out of it, but Dylan chose the Princess of Italy, and I'm pretty sure she's having a fangirl attack right now.

As we dance Luke leans closer to my ear and tells me, "You're not going to believe what I got you for your birthday." He tickles me side, and of course I have to giggle.

"Well now you have to tell me! You know I don't like secrets." I say poking him in the shoulder.

"Oh darn." He says laughing, "Maybe I'll tell you in your room later."

I roll my eyes. Luke is such a weirdo. The song finishes and Luke spins me into his arms and dips me.

"I didn't know you were such a dancer," I say laughing.

"You may have known me all your life, but there are few things I don't tell you." He replies mysteriously. He pulls me up and I curtsey and walk over to the refreshments.

"OH MY GOD! Chrissy! That was so amazing!" I turn around to have Tessa attack me into a hug.

"Thanks," I say trying to breathe, "Cant. Breathe." I manage to spit out.

"I'm so sorry! Why haven't you become a singer yet? It was, oshgonfouerhg, right?" She says super excited.

"I guess," I respond laughing.  
**_**

The party died down, so I decided to go to my room. I take my make up off, and I'm about to take my dress off when I hear someone knock on my door. I pull my hair out of its ponytail. I open my door and see Luke standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"You want to find out what you get for your birthday?" He asks walking into my room. I close the door and follow him over to my bed.

"Sure, but at least let me put my pajamas on, I hate this dress!" I say hitting my dress for emphasis. He laughs and I walk over to my dresser where I pull out black, grey, and white plaid pajama pants and a grey tank top.

After I took my dress off I walk back to my bed with a Luke looking up at the canopy on my bed.

"Luke!" I say to get his attention. He sits up and I sit next to him.

"So what is this gift you want to tell me?" I ask thinking that it should be the other way around. Shouldn't Luke be asking me about what I got him?

Luke leans in and kisses my cheek. "It's something you won't believe." He says. He turns my face so that I'm looking at him and he kisses the bridge of my nose and then he pecks my lips.

WHAT?! My breathing picks up as I look at him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and has a small smile on his lips. I lean in and kiss his lips and he responds almost automatically. He leans in more and tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull back. He frowns.

"Good night and happy birthday, Luke." I say kissing his frown that turns into a smile. He kisses me on my forehead and I go under my covers.

"Night Chris." He says as he turn off the light and slips out of the door.  
**_**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner! I hope you all had a great Halloween! I will probably update in three to four weeks. I'm updating my other story in one or two weeks and I can only work on one story at a time, I'm so sorry!**

**RQOTD: What's your favorite thing you've been for Halloween and how old were you?**

**AOTD: I was a pegacorn when I was like two. I apparently hated the hood so I would put it up at the door, then once I got my candy I would throw it off and run to the next house and do that repeatedly. **

**Sorry again!**

**~Lauren**

**(Keep sending in characters! I've gotten about 6, I need like 24 more! Tell people about it please!)**


End file.
